This invention relates to a coupling device for attaching a camera to a tripod. According to the present invention, it is possible to attach easily and conveniently a camera onto a tripod and, even if the direction of the camera is changed, the connection between the camera and the tripod is never loosened.
According to the prior arts, in order to fix a camera on a tripod, the camera may have a screw hole on which the bolt equipped on the tripod will be screwed. However, in such case, because the camera should be fixed on the tripod through the screw only, there is a defect in that the camera cannot be linked tightly when the screw hole or groove is loosened, so the direction of the camera lens may change because of the weight of the camera during the photographing. And, when a camera is fixed tightly to the tripod in order to prevent the relaxation or the deviation of the camera from the tripod during the photographing, it is not easy to separate the camera from the tripod when the photographing is finished.
According to the present invention, it is possible to attach a camera onto a tripod by using an intermediate connecting device characterized by this invention.